History of the Acadamie Arcanus
by Veneficus in Dark Ages 'Prologue:' Greetings Gentle Aislings. Oft many have queried of me what was my inspiration for the formation of the Acadamie Arcanus and many wizards wish to know of the source of its structure and purpose. To this end I here inscribe the history of this illustrious organization. Know ye first this….the present Acadamie is by no means an original work. As with any great work ‘tis founded upon the shoulders of those who have gone before. Luathas has proclaimed unto me that I may now impart upon the world these hidden histories. To begin with I shall elucidate my humble involvement and what sparked my quest to form what we now know of as the Acadamie. During Deoch 6 as I wandered in the woodlands, naught but a young peasant boy, I met with mishap that not only permanently injured my leg but also awakened me to my attunement to the elements…that however is a different story. Suffice it to say that I later journeyed to the temple of Luathas in Rucesion to gain illumination into the events of my mishap. After many days of fervent prayer and fasting, Luthas revealed my true calling unto me and awakened me to the path of the wizard. It was during this time that a revelation was bestowed upon me. I caught glimpses of a great hall within rucesion with hundreds of wizards debating, studying and practicing the arcane arts. This puzzled me greatly as I knew, as we all do, that there is not even a wizard master in Rucesion much less any kind of hall of wizards. Long did I ponder upon this vision and its implications until in Deoch 8 Luathas again spake unto me in my dreams and revealed unto me the existence of the former Acadamie Arcanus, once emplaced within Rucesion. A great and arduous quest was then bestowed upon me, a quest to discover the hidden records of the acadamie and to rebuild it to the glory of Luathas. Many Deochs I searched in vain for some smattering of information concerning the Acadamie, but no amount of poring through the loures library or consultation with the dark wizards could avail me. It seemed a fruitless effort, it was as if the Adadamie had never existed at all and I began to doubt both my visions and my sanity. After despairing of finding information as I had searched every inch of rucesion and loures, I ventured into the only place I had not looked, Dubhaim Castle. It was within these grim halls that I found buried under a stone heap two items. An ancient leather bound book and a dusty bone scroll case. Rushing outside with my find I looked with glee upon the words which were written upon them, the book was entitled "The Ledgers and Records of the Acadamie Arcanus" and the scroll case carried the same seal as was writ upon the cover of the book. Hastily I returned to my chambers and gazed at these precious artifacts. Eagerly I opened the long hidden tome of the acadamie and my heart sank. The words were all but faded beyond comprehension and the pages virtually crumbled at my touch. In a panic I shut the book up and placed it within a chest for safekeeping until such time as I could find a way to restore it. Next I took up the scroll case. This time with much care and delicacy I broke the wax seal to find inside the one document which made all my efforts worthwhile…proof of the existence of the original Acadamie Arcanus. Verily I had found the original charter; it is from this hallowed page that the foundation of the present Acadamie is based. Next began my work to restore the records of the original Acadamie. Many days I spent consulting with the mundane librarians and alchemists of temuair and with their aid I discovered various techniques and reagents which would restore suppleness to the pages but also darken the faded print. This task was long and soul crushing. Many times I nearly destroyed the precious pages through weariness or mistaken mixtures but slowly, ever so slowly the pages have been restored. What follows next is a direct translation from these ancient texts. 'The Beginning:' It was the 7th Aeon – The Chaos age, the year of Danaan 1410. Many young man and woman sought to discover the hidden knowledge gained by the first wizard Jaalyn Sarag as written by Tasec. The newly rediscovered arts of elemental attunement known as wizardry wreaked untold havoc upon the lands. Individuals strove vainly to gain control over the arts of the elements; many a young wizard drowned upon water filling his lungs from a miscast sal secret, inexperienced practitioners of the srad element spontaneously burst into flames, whole villages were destroyed by uncontrolled invocations of creag and more than one crop was destroyed by the ravages of athar storms gone awry. The people cried out and cursed the name of Jaalyn Sarag. It was during the year of Danaan 1412 that into the midst of this ruination strode a man oddly serene, who seemed to play with the elements as long lost friends. He sent a call out upon the lands, "come to me and I shall teach you". Gathering all who would come he began a system of teaching and molding the young minds to gain the proper discipline to master the elements and make them friends. His name was Logan. When asked from whence he came he would simply utter "I am born of gnosis". It was under his guidance and tutelage that the first Acadamie Arcanus was formed during Danaan 1413 within the city of Rucesion. The graduates of the Acadamie Arcanus quickly found favor within the courts of the land. Their particular talents were highly prized not only for protection but also as formidable weapons of war. Thus began the Elemental Wars. Wizard battled Wizard, entire countrysides were razed to the ground. The graduates of the Acadamie reveled in their power within the courts and their greed for political favor grew. Time and again Logan spoke out against such misuse of the elemental secrets he had so lovingly cultivated in his students, but his words fell on deaf ears. Finally Luathas grew weary of the travesties being committed and commanded Logan to expel all such offenders from the Acadamy. This was called "The First Affront to Luathas" and what followed "The First Great Purge of the Acadamie". 'Reformation:' Following the First Great Purge many reforms were emplaced within the Acadamie to prevent misuse or abuse of the arcane arts. Logan and the presiding Deans worked tirelessly to guide the young wizards and instruct them concerning the ethics of practicing their arts for selfish aims. All seemed well within the halls of the Acadamie. A strict regime of screening was instituted to weed out undesirables to the arts. Wizards became the standard of ethics and discipline by which others would be judged. For many ages the wizards of the acadamie enjoyed the favor of the populace and gained credibility as sage and trusted counselors to the kings of the lands and their courts. They were commissioned to instruct princes and princesses of the old kingdoms not only in scholarly arts but in philosophy as well. Luathas reveled in the accomplishments of his children and rewarded them with ever more secrets of arcane lore. But as with all organizations, fall from grace is but a short step away. During the 8th Aeon in the year Danaan 1703 it is written that the Dark Element was discovered. What is not revealed is that it was partially due to the aid of a prominent adept of the Acadamie Arcanus that this forbidden element was revealed. This is spoken of as "The Second Affront to Luathas". Logan and the Deans of the Acadamie mercilessly hunted for the transgressor and once his identity was discovered he was immediately exiled and dubbed an enemy of the Acadamie. What transpired next is unclear, what is certain is that the discovery of the element of darkness was a harbinger of the appearance of the Dubhaim in Danaan 1705. The renegade wizard joined forces with these chittering hordes in attempt to extract vengeance upon Logan. In Danaan 1706 Logan gathered the Acadamie together in Rucesion and in an awe inspiring ceremony in which Luathas himself appeared to the assemblage, Logan conveyed a Geas upon all Acadamie members to do battle with the Dubhaim and hunt down the Renegade Wizard. 'The Golden Age:' As is oft the case, adversity brings about wondrous works. It was during the ongoing battle with the Dubhaim in the 10th Aeon that the Shadow Wars were in full sway. The Acadamie tirelessly tracked down and destroyed all Dubhaim wherever they surfaced, many were the wizards that were martyred single handedly defending villages from the dark tides that sought to engulf the lands. Meanwhile, within the fortified halls of the Acadamie Logan and the Deans of the Acadamie researched tirelessly to discover some means to counter the Dark Element and hold the Dubhaim at Bay. It was due to these exhaustive efforts that in Danaan 3148, the Light element was discovered and through its use the dread shadow wars were put to an end in Danaan 3171. Many celebrated and gladness rang throughout the lands. Logan knew however that this was but a tenuous victory at best and that the vile creatures of darkness would never cease to attempt to invade and destroy all that so many had worked so hard to build. Logan locked himself up within his chambers for many months. He would allow no one to enter and would speak to none, even the Deans could gain no admittance. Suddenly one morning Logan’s chamber doors were flung open and there stood the Arcanus Adeptus. His face was haggard from lack of sleep and his exhausted steps unsteady, but a resolute look of victory could be clearly discerned within his eyes. Calling forth an assembly of the entire Acadamie he revealed the fruits of his labors. Much to the dismay of all in attendance his revelation consisted of what appeared to be a mere lamp, albeit lit with a rather strange flame, but a lamp nonetheless. Laughing, Logan cajoled his peers and bade them follow. Travelling out into the lands they located a large hive of dubhaim, hundreds of them massed and writhed with evil hunger. Logan strode forth with his lamp veiled under a cloth towards the evil horde. Thinking their leader quite ill in the mind, the assembled wizards gathered their arcane might. The air virtually hummed with the power about to be unleashed. "Stay your hands, I command ye" bellowed Logan. With much puzzlement the gathered wizards ceased their spells. "Watch and learn noble friends" cried Logan, "I will show ye a wonder unheard of." Then defiantly he strode towards the onrushing Dubhaim….all feared that he would certainly meet his end upon their claws, but he merely laughed and flung back the cloth from his lamp. Eldritch light blazed forth, almost blinding to behold and a miraculous event transpired. The horrid dubhaim shrieked in pain and fear, they tumbled and clawed at eachother seeking to escape the burning rays of the light from Logan’s lamp. Confidently Logan strode ever forward, driving the dubhaim before him as a shepherd drives his flock. With wonderment and much rejoicing the wizards returned to Rucesion and the doors of the Acadamie were barred. For many years nothing was seen nor heard from its halls and it was thought that all its members had either died in some research accident or Luathas had called them home. Then in Danaan 3177 a glorious sight occurred. Lamps appeared in each town, dark at first but soon robed figures could be seen gathered around each of these lamps. The enrobed figures could be heard muttering strange invocations and making odd gestures in the air, after several days the furtive emissaries had visited each of these lamps. When each and every lamp had received this visitation, the doors of the Acadamie opened and all its members filed out in a solemn formation. Logan led his fellow wizards to the temple of Luathas and kneeling in prayer they entreated Luathas. Suddenly each and every lamp that had been emplaced blazed forth with that same strange light that had been held in Logan’s original lamp. Rising Logan made a proclamation that no longer would any have to fear the encroachment of the Dubhaim for so long as the lamps did burn, none of the vile creatures would enter unscathed. 'Fall from Grace:' For many ages peace from the dubhaim reigned. Aside from the occasional skirmish which was easily dispatched by wandering soldiers all was well. The acadamie enjoyed many years in which they could research and learn in their leisure. Once again they were heralded as royal counselors and tutors. The acadamie thought itself assured of its position and safety. Luathas blessing had surely been secured by the formation of the lamps. It is said however, that all good things come to an end, and so it was with the Golden Age of the Acadamie Arcanus. In the Spring of Dannan 3265 the Dean of Srad Falucus came forth unto the faculty of the Acadamie and proclaimed that he had seen a vision in his slumbers. He claimed that he had seen dubhaim running rampant through the streets of Rucesion, dealing death and destruction unhindered by the lamps. The assembled faculty cajoled and roared with laughter, thinking Falucus drunk they bade him imbibe some fifeleaf and sleep it off and he would feel better in the morning. In vain the Dean of Srad implored his fellows to heed his warnings, he left the halls despondently. The ensuing months passed as they had previously, in safety and security, and Falucus began to think his comrades may have been correct that his vision was a fluke. Early one morning in Danaan 3266 his wife Alcorana awoke him. She bade him follow her unto the docks of Rucesion. Seeing uncharacteristic concern in her eyes he followed. When they reached the docks Alcorana gazed out upon the waters and turned to him with a haunted look. "Dost ye not see it my husband?" she asked in a voice full of fear. Seeing nothing he shook his head. "Oh, sorrow be mine my husband, do you not see the waves? Do they not speak to ye of doom?" she queried once again. "Nay, I see it not my love, mayhap as ye art a Sal Adept ye seest things I cannot," he assured her, "speak unto me of what ye seest". She told him that she saw only that something was terribly amiss with the waves and that the waters spake unto her telling her that a great pestilence was rising within the Dubhaim Castle. In dread Falucus and Alcorana gathered the Deans and Logan together in the inner sanctum and again sought to warn them of the impelling doom to come. But once again they were mocked and ejected from the chambers in shame. Only Logan’s eyes held a hint of doubt. But even he, in his confidence of the lamps, dismissed any serious concern. In desparation Falucus and Alcorana entrusted their young son to some farmer friends in Mileth and embarked unto the Dread Castle alone, driven by some urging they could not resist. What sight met their eyes there shook them to their very core. As they arrived at the gates the saw hordes of Dunaan spilling from every door and window, scrabbling ever closer to the castle gates. Falucus and Alcorana joined hands and gazed in eachothers eyes with dreadful resolution. Bravely they turned towards the approaching mass of obscenity and proclaimed with a voice as one "you shall not pass". The ensuing battle was one of which great songs are sung but none was there to give witness, Falucus and Alcorana stood alone against thousands. Wave after wave of Dunaan assailed them led by Servitors and Succubi. Time and again the two wizards hurled their combined arcane might into the approaching dunaan, destruction reigned supreme. A great steam and plume of smoke rose from the Castle courtyard. In Rucesion the citizens pointed and gaped at the pillar of destruction in confused horror, great booming and flashes of light could be seen as far as Abel. Then the unthinkable occurred, the lamps which had protected the towns for so long dimmed and sputtered to a mere glint of their former blaze. Panic arose and the soldiers of Rucesion rushed to the Dubhaim Castle followed closely by the wizards of the Acadamie Arcanus. But too late did they arrive at the castle gates. When they reached the castle gates the sight that greeted them struck them dumb with sorrow and remorse. There at the castle gates lay Falucus and Alcorana, their flesh as tattered and torn as their robes, barely recognizable they lay in a heap at the foot of the gates still grasping eachother’s hands, yet not a single Dubhaim, not one dunaan had passed their vigil. The blasted remains of countless Dubhaim littered the courtyard. Falucus and Alcorana had beat down the dubhaim uprising alone, but at great cost. In sorrow and shame the wizards of the Acadamie gathered the remains of their fallen members and conveyed them to the Temple of Luathas to be interred with honor. During the funeral procession the very skies seemed to weep and not a single bird or beast uttered a noise. The failings of the faculty to heed the warnings of Falucus and Alcorana and their subsequent death at the hands of the dubhaim caused a great schism within the Acadamie. The Year was 3267 and each Dean sought to point fingers at the other, blaming all but themselves for their failure to heed the words of the fallen heroes. Each elemental curriculum shamelessly hurled accusations at eachother in open assembly, eventually something which had never occurred within its hallowed halls transpired. Acadamie Members did violence unto eachother. Open battle raged within the meeting halls. In despair Logan tried desperately to intervene and restore order, but no amount of diplomacy, threats or admonitions could quell the tide of anger, this was termed "The third and Final Affront to Luathas". In fury Luathas descended upon the halls of the Acadamie, the very earth trembled at his approach. All were humbled, as Luathas appeared in the main hall with a face as grim as iron. The words he spoke next caused even the bravest of blood to run cold. "You who were my chosen children, you whom I have shown favor and forgiveness above all others, still you do not learn. Bad enough it is that in your complacency and blind trust of your works you ignored a terrible threat to the lands and caused the loss of two of your selfless brethren, but now you seek to dishonor their sacrifice by spilling blood within these halls. Know ye this, you have lost forever my favor and my blessing, nevermore until another such as Logan shall appear shalt ye reside within these halls, be ye gone I say!" With that he waved his hands and scattered all the wizards of the Acadamie to the four corners of the land, stretching forth his might he wrenched the memory and knowledge of the Acadamie and its secrets from each of their minds and those of all the beings of the lands. In a rage he tumbled down the tall towers and halls of the acadamie leaving no stone upon another and caused all record of the Acadamie to be stricken from the scrolls of history. All its secrets and records were destroyed or lost. In his final proclamation Luthas decried that nevermore would a wizard master instruct within the bounds of Rucesion and to this day it remains so. 'Hope and Compassion:' In his great wisdom Luathas did not however completely erase all knowledge of the disciplines of the elemental arts from the lands. Each of the remaining Deans were bound by oath to individually guide those young ones of the wizards path on their studies and became those we know as "The Dark Wizards", but each was also bound by oath never to return to rucesion nor to gather together. Dar - the Dean of Athar was interred in Mileth, Hadriane – the Dean of Creag was exiled to Soumi and Kiril – the Dean of Sal to undine where they still continue their efforts. As for Logan, many have marveled at his longevity and how he could hold court so long over the Acadamie, it was rumored that he was not of this earth and his cryptic words when he initially appeared hint that he is not altogether of this earth, the words "I am born of gnosis" whisper furtively in the ears of all that see him within the Wizards Hall of the temple of choosing as he initiates each into the wizards path. 'A New Dawning:' As foretold by Luathas, in Deoch 7 a young peasant boy rode up on a haggard old horse to the steps of the Luthas Temple. When asked who he was and why he had come he would reply "My name’s Vinnie of Mileth and I need help." Slowly with a limping stride he walked into the temple of Luathas, his eyes were troubled and clouded with uncertainty. Many days he spent within the temple praying silently, he would accept neither food nor water, and rested not that any could see. His fervent prayer inspired admiration and concern for his welfare by the priests of the temple but he would speak to no one. After a full week he emerged from the temple, the troubled gaze had been replaced by one of a haunting and resolute purpose. With daunting confidence and stern composure he looked upon those gathered and was heard to say, "I am Veneficus, and I am a wizard". With that he left and took upon him the mantle of wizardry. This young wizard was seen many times about Temuair; perfecting his arts, consulting the Dark Wizards, but always seeming to be seeking something. Then one day he posted upon the boards that he was forming a gathering of those of the wizards path, to be known as the Acadamie Arcanus 'Conclusion:' Some of you may wonder how it is that I have been presumptuous enough to take upon me the leadership and resurrection of the Acadamie Arcanus, considering its illustrious if somewhat stained past. To this I will only reply this. I am the child of Falucus and Alcorana, it is their blood, not any virtue of mine that makes me worthy of this honor. And know that I will endeavor to not only honor their memories but the mandates of Luathas to once again bring the Acadamie forth to serve Temuair. Translation of original texts and commentary by: Veneficus Adeptus "The Wee Wompin Wimpy Wizzy" Arcanus Adeptus, Acadamie Arcanus 'TIMELINE OF THE ACADAMIE ARCANUS (with correlation to Temurian timeline):' 7th Aeon – Chaos *Danaan 1409 – 1st Wizard, Jaalyn Sarag *Danaan 1411 – Wizards self destructing, chaos reigns in the elements *Danaan 1412 – Logan appears, "Born of Gnosis" *Danaan 1413 – Logan founds Acadamie Arcanus *Elemental wars – first affront to Luathas 8th Aeon – Darkness *Danaan 1703 – Dark element discovered – second affront to Luathas *Danaan 1705 – Dubhaim Appear *Danaan 1706 – All acadamie geas to battle Dubhaim 10th Aeon – Shadow *Danaan 3058 – Shadow Wars *Danaan 3148 – Acadamie discovers light element *Danaan 3171 – Shadow Wars end *Danaan 3177 – Lamps constructed by Acadamie Arcanus to protect towns *Danaan 3265 – Uprising of Dubhaim foretold by Faculus Dean of Srad *Danaan 3266 – Battle at Dubhaim Castle, Death of Falucus and Alcorana *Danaan 3267 – Great Schism in Acadamie Arcanus, 3rd affront to Luathas Acadamie destroyed by Luathas *Danaan 3268 – Dark Wizards appear, Logan takes residence in Temple of choosing Chaos age *Deoch 7 – Peasant boy Vinnie appears at Luathas Temple takes name of Veneficus *Deoch 8 - Veneficus tasked with reformation of Acadamie Arcanus, quest begins *Deoch 10 – present Acadamie Arcanus founded Category:Loures Library Category:History Category:Seventh Aeon